


Starlight

by VampireVengence



Category: Tonight Alive, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: All Time Low Concert, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender, Bi-Gender Character(s), Concerts, Diners, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Crush, Girls Kissing, Jaylor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kiss, Rock Stars, Stars, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay goes to a concert and ends up meeting her idol and ultimate girl-crush Jenna Mcdougall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

I stood outside the club with Jordan amongst the crowd of people who were waiting for the door to open for the gig. I fiddled with the hem of my All Time Low t-shirt as I watched the late setting sun. All Time Low are amazing but tonight I’m more concerned with the support act. Tonight Alive, an Australian band who had literally changed my life. Their front woman Jenna Mcdougall was my inspiration to front my own band and she was beautiful, stunning even. One look and I found myself questioning my sexuality, something I’d never doubted before in my life could I be bi? I overheard some girls at school talking about girl crushes and I just figured it must be that. Stuff like that always made me wonder though, where do you draw the line?

The door finally opened and the crowd flooded in. I ran to the merch stool and bought a Tonight Alive tee, an All Time Low hoody and a wrist band for each band. Mom was probably gonna kill me for blowing so much money but hey, I’d been saving all year and I still had enough money to pay for my phone contract. I made my way out of the masses waiting to be served and headed into the performance area where we pushed our way to the front.

We were there for an hour whilst the room slowly packed out with people, watching as roadies set up the stage and tuned guitars, getting squashed further and further into the barrier as the people behind us moved around and tried to get as close as humanly possible. Finally the house lights went down and we were bathed in darkness. Excited energy filled me as I instantly recognised the opening riff to Starlight, one of my favourite songs. I can just close my eyes and imagine she’s singing to me, I know sad right?

They played a half hour set with brief breaks in between where Jenna told us how lucky they were to be here, how grateful they were for the support, what a great crowd we were. The usual stuff they probably told everyone. Then they disappeared and it was a case of waiting around for All Time Low’s set. I was honestly quite grateful for the break, I was exhausted from the dancing and jumping around and my throat hurt from all the singing and screaming. I could use a drink but there was no way I was losing my space.

By the time we got out of the club, I was thoroughly exhausted. The cool evening air felt like heaven against my overheated skin, my throat and muscles were sore as hell. It was totally worth it and I was too hyped up on adrenaline to care anyway. “You wanna go grab a drink from the all night diner?” I asked as I jumped around excitedly on the sidewalk. Jordan chuckled “sorry Tay, I gotta get home.” I pouted and he grinned pulling me into a hug. “I’ll see you on Monday ‘kay?” I blew a raspberry “fiiiiine.” He flashed a quick grin before heading off towards his house. I paused to pull on my hoody before attempting to call mom to see if she could give me a lift instead of walking across town. No answer.  _Ugh._

“Hey.” A strong Australian accent caught my attention and I spun around. It was Jenna “know anywhere I can get a decent coffee around here?” She smiled her bright, toothy smile and my heart fluttered. “Uh sure. There’s a little diner a few blocks down and to the right.” She nodded, still smiling “show me?” I nodded and she fell into step with me as we started walking. “I’m Jenna. I saw you in the crowd by the way, enjoy the show?” She extended her hand and I chuckled, like I don’t know who she is. “Tay. Yeah it was great! You guys were so good!” I shook her hand as she smiled and tried to ignore the tingling.  _It’s just a girl crush._

We reached the diner and it was almost empty apart from a trucker in one booth and a young student type guy on a laptop and surrounded by empty espresso mugs. We sat down in the corner booth and she grabbed the menu. The weary looking waitress came over and she ordered a black coffee whilst I got my usual strawberry milkshake. “So.” She began “were gonna be here a few days, what do you guys do for fun around here?” I shrugged “well… there’s the games arcade. Oh and the park.” Her expression lit up instantly “a park?” I nodded “yeah, a few blocks from here.” She grinned “show me when we’re done?” I nodded “sure.”

The waitress brought over our drinks and Jenna started complaining about life on the road with four guys. I laughed and told her about my band and we discussed music in general whilst we drunk our drinks. A group of drunk guys came in and sat in the booth across from us. They were being loud and rowdy and kept leaning across and attempting to hit on Jenna. She pulled a face “come on, let’s get out of here.” We stood and made our way to the exit. “Aww come on baby. Don’t go yet!” They called after us but we kept going. “What tools.” She muttered as I lead the way to the small park “they’re drunk and they’re guys. What can you expect?” She chuckled “I guess.” 

We stopped at the gate and she looked around excitedly. She grabbed my wrist which tingled once more and pulled me to the swing set where she sat down and instantly started kicking her legs to propel herself into the air. The moonlight danced in her pale blonde hair as she sat staring up at the stars. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” She was still watching the sky “I’ve seen things more beautiful.” I was still watching her intently as she glanced at me before looking away and blushing.  _Why did I just say that?_ I glanced down and checked the time on my phone “shit. I gotta get going it’s nearly two am.” Her eyes widened “seriously?!” I nodded “I don’t know how to get back to the bus from here.” I smiled “I’ll walk you.” She grinned “thanks!”

We walked back to the venue in silence and we stopped when we reached the main entrance. “You wanna meet me here tomorrow? Show me that arcade and stuff?” She looked hopeful and I smiled and nodded “sure.” She pulled me into a hug which surprised me a little. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She pulled back a little and I could feel her breath against my lips, for a moment neither of us moved and then I lent in and we were kissing. Her lips soft and warm as they moved against my own. She bit at my lower lip causing me to open my mouth and she slipped her tongue in, I followed suit. My hand making its way around her neck. She pulled away grinning before pressing a kiss to my cheek and heading off towards the back of the venue. “I’ll see you tomorrow Tay.” 


End file.
